


We've Been Watching

by demon_in_a_shoeboxx



Series: Winchesters & Demigods [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Chatting & Messaging, Cold Weather, Long-Distance Friendship, Non-Human Humanoid Society, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Spies & Secret Agents, The Colt (Supernatural), Vampires, chat fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25431775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demon_in_a_shoeboxx/pseuds/demon_in_a_shoeboxx
Summary: Dear X,The missing lightning bolt has been recovered, but a new Children of Three have also been seen. We will more closely follow this situation. A mission will be granted as appropriate.As you know, we have been looking into the current situation in Hell. Our scouts have brought to our attention a small group of American hunters have begun to deal with Hell's current predicament. We believe these men and woman (humans) can deal with this matter. You will be the primary scout for these hunters.Under no circumstances will you engage with any hunt and/or case.You have been given your orders.Sincerely, The Department of ScoutsWhat some interesting people are up to.NOTES:1) This is my own little tidbits and I don't fully understand where I'm going with this myself. Basically if you're confused, most likely I am as well.2)This is a Chat Fic! Including texts, letters, and emails.3)ANY PEOPLE, EMAIL, OR OTHER IDENTIFYING INFORMATION IS ALL COINCIDENTAL!i swear im still writing for this AU but this fic just isn't giving me anything. these characters might come back but... idk
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Winchesters & Demigods [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828081
Kudos: 2





	1. You have been given your orders.

**Author's Note:**

> tags will change as needed  
> please tell me if i need to add a tag/change one

Dear X,  
The missing lightning bolt has been recovered, but new Children of Three have also been seen. We will more closely follow this situation. A mission will be granted as appropriate.  
As you know, we have been looking into the current situation in Hell. Our scouts have brought to our attention a small group of American hunters have begun to deal with Hell's current predicament. We believe these men and woman (humans) can deal with this matter. You will be the primary scout for these hunters.  
Under no circumstances will you engage with any hunt and/or case.  
You have been given your orders.  
Sincerely, The Department of Scouts

* * *

Dear Department of Scouts,  
Message received.  
I will continue to scout these humans and will not engage.  
Sincerely, X

* * *

From: ScottGrayson@gmail.com  
To: XColdenLights@gmail.com  
Subject: How are you doing?

Dear X,  
How's life in the field? I heard from Headquarters you're now a primary scout and wanted to say congratulations! Campus just isn't the same without you. I only have one more semester till I graduate. Maybe you could get someone to cover for you so you can come see? I know the wait list for that kind of stuff if long.  
I love you, Scott

* * *

From: ScottGrayson@gmail.com  
To: XColdenLights@gmail.com  
Subject: (Reply) How are you doing?

Hi Feathers!  
Thanks for the congratulations but I kinda hate life in the field rn. I just sit and follow these people around. They're kinda boring. Don't get me wrong the hunts get super exiting to watch but all the drama is like watching a soap opera.  
I know campus isn't the same. No one's there to hang with you or tease you or throw paper at you. You must be so bored! But at least you'll be graduating right? Can't wait to see you. And yes, I'll be sure to get someone to cover for me. I wouldn't miss your graduation for anything,  
Love you, X


	2. Meet the Mystery Gang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my characters may or may not be based off people in my real life.  
>  ~~too bad they don't know it's me~~

Dear Department of Scouts,  
Sam and Dean have found (once) living people that have caught the Croatoan disease. Every person infected was taken out but I would like The Department of Ailments and Cures to be notified. I am willing to write a full report on the matter.  
Sam has been having visions and dreams which are usually psychic. The brothers believe it has to do with their mother’s killing. I don’t think this will be an issue. Many people have psychic abilities (to certain extents) and his seen to be no different.  
Sincerely, X

* * *

Dear X,  
We have contacted the Department of Ailments and Cures about the Croatoan disease. They have sent Others to more fully investigate. If they need a full report then they will contact you themselves.  
On them matter of Sam Winchester’s psychic dreams and visions, we ask you to strictly follow these events. Winchester’s position makes this case unique.  
Sincerely, The Department of Scouts

* * *

**Messenger**

Group Name: the mystery gang  
Added- Feathers, X, Mars, Blue

Feathers: Why was this chat created again?

Blue: well…. X is out scouting, im bored as fuck and mars and you are still doing your studies 

Feathers: ok

Mars: how thoughtful.

Mars: have any of you talked to X?

Feathers: Yes. She’s bored but doing fine. She’ll survive.

Blue: gives her the excuse to hang around humans all day

Mars: well she likes human music so… 

Blue: hey! human music is kinda good

Mars: no its not

Blue: dont u like edm?

Mars: stfu 

Feathers: So…

Feathers: How’s your tail Blue? I heard some scales were damaged.

Blue: oh u noticed! Thx

Blue: its better the meds at the uni are good but it hurt like a bitch at first

Blue: im not going to swin in those waters for a while lol

Feathers: That’s good.

Blue: and my moms seal had a baby!!!!!

*Photo of a baby seal on a teal blanket. There is a scaled mass in the top right corner of the photo. The scales are a dark blue with a purple iridescence. *

Blue: isnt she cute?

Mars: yeah

Mars: how old is it?

Blue: idk

Blue: a couple of weeks at most 

Mars: cool

* * *

From: ScottGrayson@gmail.com  
To: XColdenLights@gmail.com  
Subject: (Reply) How are you doing?

Dear X,  
Hi, how are you doing? Sorry I couldn’t reply back sooner. My necromancer professor gave my class more homework before finals. I never want to reanimate bones again.  
So, how’s the scouting? I heard you’re doing really well. Any good monsters those hunters have killed?  
Love, Scott

* * *

From: ScottGrayson@gmail.com  
To: XColdenLights@gmail.com  
Subject: (Reply) How are you doing?

Hi Feathers!  
I’m still doing great. Some weird stuff has happened but nothing I can’t handle.  
I’m sorry your necromancer professor is loading up the homework but…. If I had to go through necromancy, then you have to as well.  
But really. If you need/want help call me. I’m here.  
Scouting is going very well. The two dumbasses are kinda funny at times. But mostly their plans are half baked. Like once they got themselves arrested (ON PURPOSE) to hunt some rando ghost. Felt kinda bad for the younger one. Other than that hunt, they hunt the regular things hunters hunt. To be honest they’re relatively good at it.  
The drama between these two is worse than what Sabina gets herself into.  
It’s like my own TV show.  
Anyways. I miss you. When you graduate you have to apply to be a scout with me. This job is amazing.  
Hugs&Kisses, X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> folklore by Taylor Swift is such a great album. i'm amazed with the lyrics


	3. Department of Ailments and Cures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't make y'all read fictional paperwork.  
>  ~~I have waayyy to many ideas for X, Feathers, Mars, and Blue.~~

Dear X,

What you've found has been most valuable. We commend your work in Scouting.

We have sent four skilled Others to fully investigate the situation. As of now we can tell you some of our most recent findings about this "Croatoan Disease". First, it is not a disease but a virus and appears to demonic in nature. We are currently not sure how it is spread but we can guess.  
1) Through the air and respiratory system but in some of your observations both Sam and Dean were openly breathing near the infected.   
2) Through a bite similar to werewolf's.  
3) Blood contact similar to vampires. 

We are glade to say there is no threat anymore.

Attached to this letter are the forms required.

Sincerely, The Department of Ailments and Cures

* * *

Dear Department of Ailments and Cures,

I'm glade to hear the good news. Attached are the filled out forms you sent.

Sincerely, X

* * *

**Messenger**

Group Name: sup bae   
Added- Feathers, X

X: i cant beleive they made me fill out forms for the DAC.

X: like i havent even studyed for med anything!

X: and they took all day! i couldnt even go outside!!!!!

Feathers: I'm sorry, but it is part of the job. And those forms aren't too bad. They just make you repeat stuff a lot. 

X: exactly!!! its not needed! i could have cut out half of the paper

X: or let me fill a feild report and just be fine with what the others picked up. no neet to make my life harder

Feathers: *need

X: whatever

Feathers: I still can't believe you write field reports. You can barely spell! 

X: so???

X: id just ask u how to spell something

X: or cheat. eithor or.

Feathers: *Photo of a dark-haired man in a car. He is of middle eastern decent wearing a plain gray hoodie. His eyebrow is raised and is looking into the camera questionably.* 

X: ok ok i shoulnt cheat i get it

X: but i still dont care about my spelling. if its not on an official doc then spellings not required!

Feathers: What about people understanding you?

X: i dont care

X: theyll just hav 2 work hardr 

Feathers: Your lucky I can understand you.

X: i know <3

Feathers: :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can u tell i bullshitted half of this?
> 
> Lucky People by Waterparks is a cute ass song.


	4. New Name & The Colt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've added a new character!  
> sorry about not updating in months but school came and whooped my ass :)  
> *hides behind a book*  
> i've also slightly changed the format a bit.

From: ScottGrayson@gmail.com  
To: XColdenLights@gmail.com  
Subject: (Reply) How are you doing?

Hey X!

Just to let you know I’ve passed my Necromancy class! By the way, did you have to reanimate an animal and then make it fight? Because I was given a dead dog while Robert (my partner for the exam) was given bear. I think I did relatively well but who assigned the animals to people?

How’s Scouting? How are those Hunters doing? I haven’t heard much about any recent Hunter scandals but you’re the one in the field.

Love, Scott

* * *

From: XColdenLights@gmail.com  
To: ScottGrayson@gmail.com  
Subject: (Reply) How are you doing?

Hi Feathers!

I’m sooo happy you’ve passed Necromancy class. I did have to reanimate a dead animal and make it fight. I don’t know if you remember but I was assigned a mountain cat and I had to fight a wolf. Idk why you had to fight a bear. Maybe it was a fluke? I mean at least you passes! But in all honesty, that’s just fucked up. How did Robert do? I don’t really remember his skills in Necromancy. But do you know if he passed?

Scoutings going well. As always, it’s a lot of sitting and waiting for shit to happen. They two hunters are well. I can’t say much about then (confidential) but I have a feeling their lives are going to be very interesting. And the family drama is killing me. I wouldn’t say there are any gigantic controversies going on rn but I’ll let you know if anything happens. 

I did see Blues scale injuries and I hope she’s doing better. Send Mars and Blue my best wishes!

Hugs&Kisses, X

* * *

Dear Departments of Scouts,

John Winchester has met up with Sam and Dean. The family is currently hunting a vampire nest who are in possession with The Colt. I’ve already informed Evangelina about the Colts whereabouts. From what I can tell they are hunting a demon. I don’t know the specifics but I will continue to look into this situation. 

Sincerely, X

* * *

Dear X,

Thank you for telling me about The Colt. I’ve been asked to give you information on the Colt for safety reasons from management. 

The Colt is a revolver created by human Hunter Samuel Colt. According to legend anything shot with one of the thirteen bullets will be killed, even supernatural creatures/beings. Currently there is no information on how many of the thirteen bullets have been used or any possibly limitations. 

I don’t know how close you will be getting to the Hunters but do be cautious when approaching. You may look human but they are also Hunters. 

Sincerely, Evangelina of The Modern Weapons Department  
P.S.- How’s Scouting? It’s been forever since we’ve talked and I’d love to catch up sometime!

* * *

Dear Evangelina, 

Your warnings have been noted. I honestly don’t think the Hunters would even notice I’m not human lol. But I really appreciate your concern. I’d love to hang out some time! I’ll send you my location in a couple of days cause I’m moving around a lot.

Love, X

* * *

**Messenger**  
Group Name: the mystery gang  
Added- Feathers, X, Mars, Blue

X: hiiiiii everyone!

X: how r yall doing?

Blue: im good. my tail is healing up nicely to

X: thats great!!! also the baby seal is super cool

Mars: yeah the baby seal is cute

Mars: hey X how is scouting? school is boring without u

X: its good.

X: bit boring and the traveling can get tiring but the people im scouting r interesting

Blue: who are they??

X: sorry but I cant say.

X: its confedental 

Feathers: *confidential

X: yeah but u understood what I was saying r?

Blue: still can’t believe you cant spell shit lol

X: *angry face*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stay safe everyone!  
> sending good vibes!

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> comments are welcome as well as kudos!


End file.
